The Key to His Burning Heart
by OtakuLover43
Summary: Hey guys its my first story and I hope you like it. Lucy is trying to have a special dinner for Natsu and some of the members of Fairy Tail and she is also trying to tell Natsu what she feels about him but Gray is starting to have feelings for Lucy and doesn't want Natsu to get Lucy so he is trying to stop them. will Lucy be able to tell Natsu what she feels or will Gray ruin it.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Chapeter 1: Nightmares

Lucy is walking down Magnolia's streets in the middle of the morning with her trusty pet Plue trying to get some special errands for a dinner that shes going to have.

"ok i need to go and get some ingredients for that new recipe i was going to make from last months Sorcerer magazine i never knew that they had such great stuff on it besides just wizard things" looks down at Plue with a smile

"Are you ready to get this stuff for tonight" Plue responds with a smile and with random gibberish

smiles "Good this will be the best dinner we ever had!" thinking in her mind about how the dinner is gonna go "i hope everyone likes it especially natsu" smiling with a blush 

finding half of the stuff on her list she just needs to go to this one more store to get the most important ingredient for her dish, walking into the store looking around until she looks over one more glance and sees it "Yes i found it and it was the last one on the shelf Score" paying for the special ingredient she rushes out the door so she can go home and cook the dinner shes having until she clashes right into a tall and muscular figure

all her stuff scattered all over the place while groaning and rubbing her head "Hey watch where your going" looks up and sees her favorite partner and crush and starts immediately blushing "N-Natsu i'm so sorry i didn"t see you there" starts picking up her things while looking down because she didn't want him to see her extremely red face

the pink haired mage turns around with a passionate look in his eyes "Hey Lucy i've been looking everywhere for you i need to ask you something really important, something that i should've asked long time ago when we first meet"

suddenly the blush on Lucy's face disappears and she looks up at his face with a confused look "what did you have to tell me that was so important?"

natsu picks lucy by both of her hands, making her drop all the stuff for her party on the floor, and looks deep into her eyes like he's seeing right through her "that i've fallen in love with someone and i don"t know how to tell them that i love them"

Lucy looks at Natsu with such surprise that she almost started daydreaming about how they would've been together then Natsu woke her up from her it by calling her name constanly

Lucy snapped back to reality "oh yea um, does this girl show signs that she is interested in you or not?"

grins brightly "Yea"

"then tell her how you feel about her and i'm sure she'll say yes" using a fake smile on the outside but crying on the inside because her crush has found someone else

"Well thanks Lucy, but the thing is the person i was talking about wasn't a girl it was a boy, and not just any boy but my rival and frenemie Gray" smiles with a big grin

looking very shocked "W-Wait what! you like Gray"

"Yea couldn't you tell we argue and fight all the time and we've know each other since we were kids that just screams out that we want to be together"

Lucy looks very sadden by what Natsu is telling her " i thought you were talking about a special girl who is very close to you, like me" a tear drop runs down her face

"Why would you think that, i know were friends but i would never go out with you, your to pushy and aggresive and your not even pretty"

Lucy looks at Natsu with sad and terrified look like her heart has ben ripped out of her chest and stomped on over and over again and then Lucy just stands there seeing her life pass before her eyes seeing all the memories of them together shattered into a million pieces

She finally responds to the terrible things that Natsu said to her "So you never liked me at all not even for a moment, even after we've been with each other going on adventures and dangerous missions that was all a lie" screaming at him with such rage as tears are funning down her face like a waterfall

"Well how you put it yes it was all a lie" grins

Lucy's mind started to spiral out of control right there that moment were life didn't even mean anything at all or even matter anymore

then anorther tall and muscular character comes into play while rapping his arm around Natsu's neck "Hey guys whats up?" shirtless and smiles

both Natsu and Lucy respond together in a surprised tone "Gray"

Gray lets go of Natsu "What have you guys been doing today"

Natsu blushes wildly "H-Hey Gray i need to ask you something really important"

Gray responds "what is it Natsu"

Natsu closes his eyes and loudly says to Gray about what he feels about him "GRAY I REALLY LIKE YOU WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!"

Gray's face looked shocked at how the pink haired mage asked him then he started blush

"It took you long enough Natsu, you finally told me how you felt" tears running down his face

Natsu smiles brightly and responds "Is that a Yes"

Gray responds "Of course its a yes you idiot now come over here"

Natsu runs over and they hug passionately and they look straight at each others eyes and then they kiss

Lucy looks at them with a shocking stare and screams to the top of her lungs

Lucy jumps partially out of bed screaming breathing heavily and then noticed that she's in her apartment in the middle of the morning and the sun was shinning bright on her face

"So wait that was only a dream" lays back down on the bed and looks up at the ceiling

"More like a nightmare if you tell me" closing her eyes but then suddenly starts to hear loud snoring right next to her and her eys widen in panic,  
she rolls over and sees that Natsu was sound asleep right next to her with a heavenaly glow to his face becasue of the sunshine

For some reason instead of yelling and screaming at Natsu to get out of her bed she just stared at him with a gentle smile and moved one his pink strands of hair off of his face, she poked his cheek trying to wake him up "Natsu wake up come on Natsu wake up" she said gently

Natsu's eyes started to move and he opened them up slowly to see two things, the bright sunlight and the happy smile given off by a familiar face, the celestial spirit mage

smiling "Hey Lucy good morning" yawns softly "whats going with you"

chuckles softly "Nothing much just woke up and had a bad dream, what about you?"

"Well I had a dream about me kicking some bad guys asses, it was totally awesome i was so fired up" grins brightly

"Well thats exspected from the great Salamander right" laughs

Natsu smiles "Yup thats right and i will always protect you guys especially you Lucy"

Lucy eyes widen with a surprised look and a happy smile "Thanks Natsu" starts to blush lightly

Natsu yawns "Hey Lucy would you mind if i could sleep a litttle more in your bed?"

"Yea you can sleep there just don't stay here so long i have to go and get the stuff for the dinner later ok"

Natsu lays his head on the pillow and nods to what Lucy told him "Ok i promise"

Lucy looked at the pink haired mage sleeping so softly and peacefully, she got all her stuff ready so she can be prepared to go shopping for the stuff she needed for the party tonight, she got all her stuff then turned around and leaned over to Natsu's forhead and kisses him gently

"I Love You Natsu have sweet dreams" smiles and leaves while closing the door slowly

After Lucy left Natsu started to mumble in sleep about something "Lucy...I...Love...You...2" starts to grin while sleeping

The End of Chapter 1

**Thanks everyone who read my story i really apreciate you taking the time to read it and the next chapter will come up soon it will decide if Lucy and Natsu should be together or if the should be together at all**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Advice **Lucy's POV**

Hey guys back again with the next chapter, we last left off with Lucy having a horrible dream with Natsu and Gray kissing 0.o, but wakes up to see her crush lying there just as cute as ever. Now Lucy is actually getting the stuff for her dinner party but Natsu will do something that will hurt their friendship and their trust, Will Natsu be able to fix it or will it be over between them. Hope You Enjoy

Another beautiful day in the magical town of Magnolia where a blonde celestial mage is walking around looking for things for her dinner party but is also thinking about what happened in her dream and seems really worried about it.

Looks up at the sky with a smile "It's such a nice day really good for shopping I can't wait to have this party I will make it the best one ever but I have to get the stuff for this great party" giggles softly and starts going around for things for the party

Lucy walks into this sweet little store and found exactly what she needed for dinner but she didn't expect to find her crush right in front of the store laughing to this other cute girl while she was looking at flowers with him

Lucy's face turned red with jealously and anger seeing him talk to this girl sent so many emotions though her body she felt like she was going to explode, she rushes out to confront him and his little friend

She opens the door with an angry force and stomps over to Natsu with a monstrous face but stops and starts to think about what she was doing, she probably make it look like she was totally jealous, so instead she walks over and says hi with a face of disappointment and sadness

"Hey Natsu, I thought u were sleeping in house earlier"

Natsu stops laughing and turns and smiles at Lucy with a glow, Lucy looking surprised at the pink-haired mage response starts to blush lightly

"Hey Lucy, yea I was but then I forgot I needed to get some stuff for tonight, but how about you did you find all the stuff you needed for the party?"

"Yea I did" looks over to the girl next to him "So are you going to introduce me Natsu to your friend?"

Natsu forgot that the girl was there and responses to Lucy question "Oh yea I forgot, Lucy Kitty, Kitty Lucy"

Lucy puts her hand out so she can she shake her hand "Hey Kitty like Natsu said I'm Lucy and I'm apart of Fairy Tail just like Natsu" fake smiling

Kitty responds back to Lucy's handshake "Hey, so you're the famous Lucy it's so nice to finally meet you" smiling with a soft grin

surprised at what Kitty said "Oh so Natsu has talked about me, what did he say about me?"

"He said that you are a celestial spirit, his partner from fairy tail, and that you're his crush" smiling happily

Natsu and Lucy said in unison "WHAT!"

Lucy looks over at Natsu with a light blush on her face and seeing Natsu's face red as the flames he uses, he looks at Lucy slowly and then jumps a little with a shock

"Natsu is this true?" asking the pink-haired mage with a little voice of urgency

Natsu stuttering trying to respond to Lucy's question "I-I don't know" looking down feeling shy then yells the rest of his answer "I DON'T LIKE HER I NEVER LIKED HER I WILL NEVER LIKE HER EVER!"

Lucy's face was completely still she couldn't hear anything or see anything anymore she felt like she was drowning in a never ending ocean of darkness and despair, she finally looked up at Natsu when he was done yelling, tears started to well up in her eyes

"I can't believe you would say something so horrible and cruel right in my face I thought you were my friend was that all just a lie to be with me because I'm so weak and fragile to take care of myself and always calling when I'm in trouble " starts to cry

"Well I don't need you and your help anymore I don't want to be your partner anymore go find someone else that you can bother BECAUSE I HAVE HAD IT!"

Lucy runs off holding her hands over her face with tears running down her face and Natsu is stunned at what Lucy just said and started to cry out for Lucy trying to explain what he meant

"Lucy no wait! I didn't mean what I said I was trying-"cut off by a sad and angry Lucy

"Shut up you said what you needed to say, and to think I almost started to actually have a crush on you" still running

Natsu surprised at what Lucy said stops and sees his lost partner, friend, and maybe the love of his life start to softly disappear with each passing second, the dragonslayer looking out in the distance to see if she would come back but she never did, laying his head down in disappointment he turns around back to Kitty with a pit of rage in his stomach at what she did and starts to yell at her

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" screaming at her loudly

smirks lightly "Because she doesn't deserve you, you wouldn't want such a weak and pathetic girl like her you need someone who can give you what you need" leans in close to kiss Natsu but gets pushed away by the pink-haired dragonslayer

"You might think she's weak but Lucy is not in that category, she is one of the most loyal, trustworthy, and best teammate any guy could ask for and she gives me everything I need every day"

Kitty's face turned completely red with anger, rage, and jealousy and ask Natsu a question in a yelling tone

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE, SHE IS SO WEAK, WHY DO YOU LIKE HER SO MUCH!?"

Natsu turns around slowly "Because she was the one who loved me when everyone else thought I was a monster" racing off to find Lucy

Kitty standing there looking so angry and jealous at what Natsu said she stomps away mumbling to herself "Can't believe he picked that weak, big boob, blondie over me I'm way better then she is" she looks up in the sky and yells "WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T!"

**Natsu's POV** Natsu was searching for his partner yelling her name everywhere "Lucy where are you! Lucy!"

Natsu looks up and sees his shirtless partner eating ice-cream he smiles running over to him

"Hey Gray!" yelling In the shirtless mages ear making him drop his ice-cream

shocked by Natsu's yelling he looks at his ice-cream cone and then looks around for it then sees it on the floor melting slowly in the heat, totally stunned at what happened and looked at Natsu with rage and screamed at him "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID FIRE BREATHING FREAK!"

Natsu looks at Gray with anger at what Gray said and confronts him with a same response "I WAS TRYING TO ASK YOU FOR HELP YOU STRIPPING POPSICLE"

a small charge of electric is formed by both of the rival teammates, but then Natsu stops so he can ask Gray question "I don't have time for this have you seen Lucy around anywhere?"

The shirtless ice-mage stops and looks at Natsu with a concerning look "No, I thought she was with you" Natsu looks down in disappointment "Did something happen between you two?"

Natsu responds sadly "you can say something like that we got into a fight and she ran off"

The shirtless ice-mage looks at the pink-haired dragonslayer and told him to sit down next to him and looks directly at him intensely then knocks him on the head hardly then starts yelling at him "One thing that I know about Lucy is that she wouldn't cry just because you had a little fight, you did or said something that must of really upset her now tell me what did you do?"

Natsu rubbing his head in pain but still looking sad about what happened he took a deep breath and started to tell Gray what happened and after about 10-15 min of talking he finally finishes and Gray is surprised at first then he knew what went wrong

"Well first you let the slutty girl Kitty talk to your partner like she was totally worthless and then tell her that you wouldn't even be interested in her at all, that is a total deal breaker dude"

Natsu having a confused look on his face "What do you mean that's a total deal breaker?"

Gray looking completely shocked at Natsu "Really you don't get it dude she likes you, she liked you since you first met you haven't seen that until now, man you must be the dumbest person in the world"

Natsu surprised and sadden he finally realized what his friend/rival was saying to him he was always with her, protecting her, laughing with her, she was the only person that made him feel like nothing in the world mattered unless he was with her

Natsu sighs with a really depressed face "I never thought about it before but your right I can't believe that I've been so stupid but I think I blew it Lucy looked really angry and upset when she left"

Gray looked with a questionable look "Well what did u say to her anyway?"

Natsu trying to think of what happened clearly then a memory popped in the back of his head "I remember that I was talking to one of the workers at this flower kart I was talking to her to get some flowers for Lucy's party but time went by and Lucy came she was looking really angry at first but then she went back to being normal again, she asked who she was but I barely knew her at all besides her name but I introduced her to Lucy and she thought me and her where-" Natsu's face was shocked with a memory he wished he could forget

Gray looked at him with concern "What is it Flame Brain did u remember something important?"

Natsu looked down "She thought we were dating I freaked out a little but Lucy looked at me with a shy and blushing face I didn't know what to say I panicked I said something really hurtful to her I think she took it really badly"

Gray asked "What did u say?"

Natsu closed his eyes in sadness and guilt "I said I don't like her I never liked her I will never like her ever"

Gray looked at the pink haired mage with rage he grabbed him by his vest "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER SHE IS YOUR FRIEND HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL TO HER!"

Natsu responded "I don't know I just-"

Gray calmed down and put him down back on the ground "If I was Lucy I wouldn't want to talk to you either but you need to talk to her and say you're sorry for what you did, you also have to tell he that you love her"

Natsu looked in surprise "How I bet she won't even want to see me"

Gray snapped his finger at an idea in his head "She's having her party tonight just go to it and tell her"

Natsu having a gleam of hope in his eyes said "I'll do it thanks for your help Popsicle"

Grays eye twitching from the comment from the pink-haired mage but took a deep breath and calmed down "Whatever just don't screw it up ok" giving a small smile to his rival

Natsu eyes widen then soften and gave his rival his famous smiles "I won't" both doing there handshake and walking off in different paths, Natsu running to Lucy's house while Gray going back to the guild to meet a certain special someone

**(Now at Lucy's house in her POV)**

Lucy was in her house crying constantly from what happened today with Natsu, her blue-haired bookworm friend there comforting her through her pain and hurt

Levy looked at her with a confused looked at her crying friend and asked "Wait Natsu said that to you when you saw him today, did he have a reason for saying that to you?"

The stellar mage trying to catch her breathing and respond to her question stammering on her words "H-He was talking to a girl and I went over to check it out and I *sniffles* started talking to them she said he was talking about me I asked if he said anything good about me and it was but she asked if we liked each other in that way but I looked at her shockingly but then I started to blush a little when I looked at Natsu *sniffles* he looked like he was panicking and he said all that mean stuff to me and I yelled at him and stormed off crying" her eyes watering up again and bursting into tears at the thought "I just can't believe he said all those things to me, did I do something?, does he hate me now or something?, I wish I knew" putting her head into her legs being held by Levy's warm embrace

Levy thinking about what she told her and then finally thought of a theory she had about why Natsu said all those things and her face had a little childish smile "I think I know why Natsu was acting so nervous" doing a similar giggle like Mira

Lucy looking at her blue-haired friend with confusion stopping her sobbing and her tears "W-what you do?"Levy looking at her friend with happiness "Yup, I think he likes you just as much as you like him" smiling brightly with excitement

Lucy looking at her best friend with amazement and with a slight blush over her face, shaking her head to get the thought of it out of her head still having the blush on her face "No way were both friends, best friends, nakama I can't like Natsu that way and the same with him, it would totally mess with our friendship completely if one of us doesn't like the other" looking down with a disappointed face "I don't think he even likes me in that way or even knows what a real relationship with another person is like, and besides it seems like he he's not interested in me anyway" sighing sadly

blue-haired bookworm looked at her best friend with sadness but then suddenly has a look of determination "Lucy I know how I can help you get Natsu to like you"

The blond stellar mage whipping the extra tears from the corners of her eyes and looking up at her friend with a small glimmer of hope "Really, how?"

The blue haired bookworm suggesting "We're going to have to make you look super-hot and taken when you have your dinner tonight" smiling brightly

Lucy gave off a excited smile but then suddenly realized the problem in that situation "That sounds like a great idea but, you know Natsu he isn't really the one who focuses on what people wear and he isn't all that bright when it comes to flirting and sex appeal" sighing in disappointment

Levy saying confidently "He will I promise, but let's not worry about that now let's get you ready" smiling

Lucy giving off a half smile to her blue-haired friend "Ok, but don't put me into a short dress I know that I wear short skirts and stuff but I want to look beautiful and elegant tonight, and besides maybe if I dress something differently then I usually wear he may actually notice" walking with her friend trying to find the perfect dress for tonight's party at her house

Levy winking at her friend "You got it I'm going to make you look gorgeous tonight, maybe we can ask Erza and Mira if they can help"

Lucy face lit up with a crimson red all over her face from the neck up "I-I don't know if we should include them in this-" cutoff

"It'll be fine" pushing her friend to her closet trying to find her something to wear "I'll handle it promise" giving off a wink with a cute smile

Lucy showing a face of concern and doubts she nodded back and went to find the perfect dress for the party tonight

The blue-haired mage reached for Lucy's phone and started to press some buttons and put the phone to her ear waiting for the phone to ring, after two rings of the phone it picked up and a similar voice came up from the phone

"Hello" saying with a soft and sweet voice

"Hey Mira" sounding with a sound of pure happiness, the white-haired mage responding "Hey Levy what a pleasant surprise, what can I do you for you?"

"Well I need your help with something, Lucy is having her party tonight and I need some help with trying to get her ready for it, could you come over and help?"

Mira squealed in excitement "OMG Lucy's getting dressed for a boy isn't she?" giggling with joy

Levy surprised at first then asked "How did you know?" with shock

Mira giggling "It was so obvious, it was her own party if she needed me or anyone to help with getting dressed tonight I just knew it was boy" squealing again with excitement "Who's the lucky boy?" asking with curiosity

Levy laughing "You won't believe it, It's Natsu"

silence took over the conversation then both mages were screaming and squealing so loudly you probably can them down the block "I can't believe it finally happened after all this time FINALLLY!" laughing wildly

"I know I was so surprised that it happened so soon but Fairy Tail biggest and cutest couple has finally come into play, but for they become official we have to do something first"

Levy tried to calm down after the certain events she tried to calm also the white-haired mage on the phone and tried to explain what happened and what they're doing making a plan in the middle

Mira said surprisingly and happily "Oh so that's what happened,, ok I'll be right there" giggling "This is going to be the best party ever for Fairy Tail"

Levy saying "Yup, but you can't tell anyone ok not until we found out how it went tonight, ok Mira we have to stick to the plan"

"Ok I promise but I'm so excited Natsu and Lucy, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, NaLu Dragfilia has such a cute ring to it I love it"

smiling brightly and looking back to see her friend looking through her enormous amount of dresses and shoes "This plan will work I know it will"

Mira sounded excited on the phone "We'll make it work, Operation NaLu is in full swing"

End of Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating my story have been so busy with school could never find the time but now I'm finally going to make the next chapter Operation NaLu this one will have a lot more drama and romance maybe even some sexier stuff between Natsu and Lucy ;) I hope you love it and give off reviews and comments love all of you thanks so much for reading **


End file.
